<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F is for Fealty; Kattappa by MayavanavihariniHarini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976586">F is for Fealty; Kattappa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini'>MayavanavihariniHarini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baahubali (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kattappa is overpowered once again by the chains that bind him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F is for Fealty; Kattappa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts">NymeriaR</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Dear Aslam,</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I am getting guilt pangs as I write this letter, but perhaps I should still write to you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Do you remember your promise of everlasting friendship? I think you do; you sounded genuine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The megalomaniac pervert who currently sits on the throne of Mahishmati is not even the legitimate ruler. The rightful king had been hidden by our Queen Mother Sivagami under unavoidable circumstances while he was merely a baby. No one really knows where they are, but I hope-- I pray, rather-- that both of them are safe.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>What we really need to do is remove this tyrant from the throne, rescue Devasena and search for Mahendra Baahubali and Sivagami Devi. Our soldiers, sadly, are too shaken to revolt.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Would you be willing to help me? I don’t have enough confidence in my abilities any more.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>In anticipation, I remain,</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Kat-</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kattappa stopped halfway through the signature.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Would it be really worth breaking the promise of fealty made by my ancestors? I am bound to the throne, whether I like it or not.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And if I really must break it now, why, oh WHY didn’t I break it earlier instead of staining my hands with the blood of Amarendra Baahubali?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Desperately fighting back his tears, he tore the letter to ribbons.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>